Conventionally, there have been known cosmetic containers whose covers are urged to their opened positions by biasing means such as a spring, but are designed to move comparatively slowly. For example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6-46614 discloses a cosmetic container, in which a substantially-semi-cylindrical portion is formed at the bottom of a cover-rotatably-attached portion in such a way that the semi-cylinder's radius about its rotation axis is gradually reduced as going backward, and a sliding projection is formed from the rear wall of the container to be pressed to the substantially-semi-cylindrical portion strongly enough to cause a friction between therewith during the cover's movement. With this friction, the biasing force of the torsion spring for opening-up can be adjusted, so that a gentle movement of the cover is realized. As a result, the cosmetic powder within the container is prevented from scattering which otherwise might be caused by an impact of opening-up. In addition, in the above-mentioned way, the friction between the substantially-semi-cylindrical portion and the sliding projection is gradually reduced, the cover is prevented from halting halfway which otherwise might be caused by a diminution of the biasing force of the torsion spring during the cover's rotation.